Behind Bookcases
by TheCorruptedTeacups
Summary: Everyone needs a little alone time, what they do with it is up to them. May it be horror, romance, or mystery, books have the power to take someone away in their free time. (A short story)


Rain drummed against the window of the store, droplets blurring the closed sign that had been turned off hours before. The lights were turned off throughout the entire store, all except one low light lamp in the very back corner of the bookshop. The soft hum of the electricity feeding into the lightbulb was only met by the sound of soft hitched breathing and turning pages. Isabelle had settled herself in the plush armchair hours ago, her feet out of the shiny black shoes she had walked in all day and now propped up on the shiny wooden table amongst the stacks of books she had read through since she sat down.

This was the only time she ever allowed herself into this section set deep into the back of the bookshop, behind all other sections and hidden from view of the front windows. Here she could be by herself, something that rarely was granted her in her busy schedule. Class, working the shop, then going home to her aunt; she had no time to spend with her own company. So once a week she stayed late after the last customers had left and the shop had been put back in order, when the streets became empty and the stars twinkled above. This was the only time she was able to be completely alone, and the only time she was able to read the books hidden so far back in the shelves without fear of judgement.

Flipping through the pages icy eyes scanned the words carefully and fully, absorbing each word into her soul as she fell into the story. This is how she read all her books, but books like tonight had a greater effect on her. Having read through a handful already she was having more and more trouble concentrating as her skin became hot under her blouse and her breathing grew labored. But she could not stop reading, not now.

 _His hands dug into the long locks at my scalp as he pulled me up, the thick head releasing from my lips with a loud pop. Pushing me back onto the great mounds of fur he tore the fabric of my nightgown until it hung only in shreds around my flesh, the great green slits set deep into his skull hungrily looking over my skin before locking onto mine. Lowering himself around me his arms bulged as his muscles flexed; his knee's forcing their way between as he placed a long, warm lick up my jugular._

 _"Is this why you brought me here?" My voice shook as he drug sharp fangs across my skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. His voice rumbled in my ear, shaking down to my core._

 _"By tomorrow they'll think you've been slaughtered by the beast, little do they know that their sacrifice has been seduced to become the monsters mate."_

 _"But you're a man. Not the hulking black dog that murders cattle and stable boys."_

 _"For now."_

 _He silence me with a forceful kiss, his lips bruising mine before slipping a long slick tongue between them to tangle with my own. Clawed fingers drug down my side to catch the underside of my knee, lifting it until I was fully spread before him. Pulling away he eyed my body like I was prey, tongue running over his lips as his gaze came to rest on glistening flushed skin of my sex. Before I could blink he had pulled my hips up as he bent down, my shoulders digging into the skins beneath me as he brought my lips to his mouth to part them with his tongue. He drug it slowly over the sensitive skin, eyes staring down into mine as I writhed in pleasure at the long muscle that was plunging down into me to be clenched by my walls. It darted in and out of me before he pulled away, my soft whine of need drowned out by his low groan as he licked up the juice that had coated his chin._

 _"Remember, you said yes." He growled as he straightened up, lowering my hips to meet his throbbing length. He ground it between my lips, veins rubbing against the nerves as he coat himself with my juices before lining himself with my entrance. He pushed in agonizingly slow, each ridge of him sending shudders through my body as he filled me to the bulge near the base of him. With a few more pumps he was fully inside of me, waiting for the last moan to fade from my lips before pulling out and beginning to slowly thrust into me. His claws dug into my hips, keeping me suspended as he began to pound himself into me, skin slapping again mine as he sent me into ecstasy. I could hardly hear his growls and grunts over the sound of my own voice echoing off the stone walls, voice rising to screams as he stretched me wide for him so he could claim every nerve of my insides._

Isabelle fumbled with the pages as she turned the page, her thighs rubbing together beneath full skirts as she attempted to read on. But it was too hot, she couldn't concentrate well enough at the words to properly read, her body aching with need and blurring her mind. Setting the book down on the side table, Isabelle fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Releasing the now flushing scarlet skin of her breasts from the stiff fabric she laid a hand over the thumbing heart in her chest, the swell of her breast squished beneath her hand before they were released with tug downward on the constricting band. Petal colored nipples poked out against pale skin, flesh pushed upwards by her brassier as her fingers wandered over the sensitive buds to draw gasps from her lips.

Impatiently she lifted her hips from the chair, pulling her skirts up around her waist to expose her thighs. White stockings slipped against the hardwood floor as she ripped her slip and undergarments down her legs, kicking the fabric to the side as her fingers ran over the soft flesh of her thighs. A hand cupped her pulsing sex, fingers ghosting over the puffed lips as she shivered in anticipation. Shyly spreading her legs she slowly ran a finger between her lips, blushing at the wetness that soaked her skin. Despite her better judgement she had read through many books without thinking to remove her underthings earlier, and she fleetingly sighed that she would have to walk home in soaked panties; again.

Her head fell back against the soft fabric of her chair as she ran her finger over her clit, the nerves sending heat pooling in her stomach as she stroked it over and over. Her mind imagined the stories she had read prior, but with her in place of the lucky woman who inhabits mysterious far off places and flirts with dangerous and beautiful men. She was the woman given to the beast, she was the princess taken by pirates, she was the slave girl to a pharaoh, she was whatever she read to be. She could be touched by a thousand hands in her mind, her body ravaged and pleasured until she wouldn't be able to walk for days. As her thoughts grew, so did her need. Her fingers stroked furiously at the bundle of nerves that were hardening under her fingertips, shudders of pleasure rolling through her body as she worked herself.

Wetness coated her fingers as she pressed them harder against her clit, her voice echoing off the walls as she moaned loudly through the feelings as her body trembled. She needed more, throwing her legs over either arm of the chair so she was exposed like the girl from her book. Any eyes that may have wandered through the room would see her, pale thighs thrown against cushioned fabric and her lips spread wide to reveal her throbbing clit and the soft pink skin of her entrance slick with her arousal. They would see her, chestnut hair falling around her flush cheeks, bare breasts arching to the sky as she cried to the ceiling in pleasure.

Faster she worked her fingers in circles around her clit, send waves of pleasure that shook her through her body. The ache inside of her drew her fingers to tease the slickness around her entrance, wetting her skin before she pushed fingers inside of her slowly. Her breathing hitched with each slide forward, until her fingers were buried deep inside of her. Hesitantly she began to thrust them in and out of her, her pleasure breaking all decency she held as she began to pound into her throbbing walls with finger curled to grind against the squishy surface of her insides. Her entire body grew hotter as she sent shudders of pleasure through her, images of her being taken passionately in this position taunting her behind closed eyes. She wondered what the feeling of a long length stretching her walls and bumping against her womb as someone hovered over would feel like, their hands holding her legs spread for their use as they spoke lewdly of her body.

Harder and harder she thrusts her fingers inside of her, her palm slapping wetly against her lips as she splattered her juices against her skin. Faster she moved her fingers over her clit, her back arching off the cushions and her legs spreading wide as her muscles would allow. She felt herself growing tense, her muscles fluttering in pleasure and begging for release. She was almost screaming, her speech slurred with stuttered praise as she called out melodies of her ecstasy. She could feel herself clench around her fingers, her walls searching to grip and milk whatever was inside of her heat. Unrelenting on her clit, she slammed her fingers inside herself as she came. Her body shuddered violent with each wave of pleasure, legs pulling themselves to her chest to clench around her arms as she kept her fingers buried inside of her and furiously stroked at the throbbing bundle of nerves.

With a scream her body tensed, her fingers caught inside her by the strength of her walls closing around them. Her thighs quivered and her hips rolled upwards unto her touch as she slowed. Her breathing labored and her body shaking she sunk into the fabric of the armchair, her legs slowly lowering as to not strain her muscles anymore. Slipping her fingers out of herself she let herself collapse, cheek resting against her shoulder as she allowed herself to be lulled into a pleased state of exhaustion. Perhaps she would begin staying late more than once per week.


End file.
